1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil containment booms for containing oil spills in bodies of water.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of oil containment booms have been previously used to contain oil spills in bodies of water. Many such spills occur in bodies of water such as oceans, lakes and the like where there is substantial wave action which tends to move the oil outside the boom or disperse the oil in the water. Many previous booms have been fabricated of materials which float on the water. Such booms are frequently lifted clear of the water by wave action especially, when the spill is in the ocean or other large bodies of water. In such instances the oil can flow beneath the boom and escape. Frequently, the wave action is sufficient to disperse the oil in the top foot or so of the water so that the oil dispersed in the water easily escapes beneath the boom when a floating boom is used. Further, it is difficult to tow a floating boom while retaining the oil inside the boom.
Since containment of oil spills is of increasing concern, a continuing search has been directed to the development of oil containment booms which more effectively contain oil spills.